My Syndrome
by Dewlen
Summary: Berbeda dari orang lain mungkin adalah hal spesial bagimu. Tapi tidak untuk ku, hal ini menyiksaku. "...ya dia memang sedikit berbeda"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka._

_Rated : Teenage_

_Character : Sasuke,Ino, Shikamaru and more_

_Warning : This story is just my imagination. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dan latar belakang anggap saja hanya kebetulan semata. Terdapat beberapa nama penyakit dan definisi tentang kedokteran. Typo every where._

_My first fanfiction. Enjoy it…._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

'Sebenarnya aku sangat malas memulai hari ini. Bukan hanya malas tapi karena aku bisa menebak akhir dari hari ini. Selalu saja begitu. Terlalu jenuh bahkan walau hanya memikirkannya. '

" INO! YAMANAKA INO! BANGUUN! Ini hari pertama kau disekolah barumu! Kesan apa yang ingin kau berikan untuk teman-temanmu jika dihari pertama kau sudah terlambat!"

Makhluk yang bernama Ino masih sibuk mengucek-ngucek mata nya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sejak tadi malam berkeliaran entah kemana. Beberapa kali ia menguap lalu merenggangkan badannya dan kembali mengucek matanya lagi. Mungkin beberapa orang akan mengganggap hal itu lucu apa lagi ia sedang mengenakan piyama yang didadanya terdapat seekor beruang besar yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi kurasa kenyataan selalu berbeda dengan harapan.

"YAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" ia terlonjak kaget dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut acak-acakan, bekas maskara berkeliaran dimana-mana. Makhluk apa yang sekarang ini dilihatnya? Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat dari pantulan cemin didepannya bukanlah dirinya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar ia lupa membersihkan wajahnya dari riasan pesta semalam. Ia memutar bola matanya melihat kea rah jam.

"Oh tidak. Kurasa aku akan terlambat hari ini."

* * *

><p>"Apa kau masih berniat untuk bersekolah hah?!" suara wanita dari beberapa waktu yang lalu masih meramaikan rumah itu. "Aku tidak akan mencarikanmu sekolah yang baru lagi jika kau hanya bermain-main dengan..…."<p>

"Ibu aku pergi dulu. Bye." Ia mencium pipi wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu lalu berlalu pergi dengan sepotong sandwich yang masih ada didalam mulutnya.

"Hey! Dasar anak nakal kau harus mengunyah makananmu dengan baik dulu sebelum pergi!" apa tak lagi anak yang dipanggil nakal itu sudah berlari jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Didalam hati wanita ini berdoa agar anak itu tidak terlambat untuk kali ini.

* * *

><p>"Dasar ibu selalu saja menghawatirkan orang lain sedangkan semestinya ia lebih menghawatirkan dirinya yang seorang janda tua." Mendengar sebutan janda tua ia sedikit tertawa geli membayangkan bagaimana sebutan itu terdengar sedikit mengejek ibunya yang sudah tua namun masih memilih untuk sendiri. Ya benar, baginya wanita itu bukan hanya seorang janda tua namun juga janda terhebat yang pernah ia temui. Sebentar lagi menginjak usia 50 tahun namun bagaikan umur bukan penghalang segala sesuatunya ia terus menjalani hidupnya. Wanita itu telah terlatih dengan hidup sendirian selama 10 tahun bekerja sebagai tulang punggung, mengurusi rumah tangga dan juga membesarkan seorang putri semata wayangnya yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis seumurannya. Yah, ia sedikit berbeda…..<p>

" Hey apa kau tau dimana kelas 2-3? Aku masih anak baru disini. Kurasa aku akan senang jika kau mungkin bisa mengatarkanku, kau tahu mungkin aku sedikit terlambat hari ini."

Tidak terdegar apa-apa.

Tidak ada respon ataupun suara. Ino memang hanya berbicara dari punggung lelaki ini namun ia yakin pria itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya pria itu mengeluarkan suara lalu berlalu pergi setelah menghembuskan asap terakhir dari mulutnya.

"Hey kau merokok?!"

Ino yakin sekolah ini melarang keras tentang siswa yang menggunakan obat-obatan atau bahkan merokok dilingkungan sekolah. Namun pria tadi jelas-jelas baru saja menyelesaikan hisapan terakhir dari batang rokoknya. Sekolah yang benar-benar aneh pikirnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Ia tidak seharusnya masih berdiri disini mengomentari pria yang tadi, ia harus mencari kelas barunya segera.

Setelah bertanya-tanya kebeberapa cleaning service dan sekawannya ia akhirnya menemukan kelas barunya. Namun bukan memilih masuk ia malah berdiri didepan pintu sambil berkomat-kamit membaca doa penyelamat kepada Tuhan. Mendengar suara seorang guru sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dari dalam ia sangat yakin pelajaran telah dimulai dari tadi. Sambil berpikir alasan apa saja yang akan ia katakan ia mulai mendekati pintu ingin membukanya dan berhadapan dengan gurunya sesegera mungkin.

Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut seseorang yang entah dari mana telah membukanya. Membuat keadaan kelas yang awalnya ricuh menjadi diam.

"Maaf aku telat. Kalian tidak perlu menghiraukanku."

Semua pandangan seisi kelas sekarang tertuju pada pria yang sekarang ini telah memunggungi Ino. Sebentar, Ino yakin ia mengenal punggung orang ini. Pundak yang lebar, tinggi yang proposional, rambut hitam dan hey bukankah dia pria yang tadi menghiraukannya ? Dan apa ? Ini kelasnya dan tadi baru saja dia mengatakan tidak mengetahui kelas 2-3 ?! Ingin rasanya Ino menjambak rambut laki-laki didepannya ini bagaimana tidak ia membuatnya harus bertanya kesana kemari menyita waktunya yang memang sangat sedikit. Atau apa ia laporkan saja pelanggaran yang dilakukan pria ini sebagai wujud salah satu balas dendamnya. Senyuman jahat sedikir terukir dibibirnya

"Kau lagi Sasuke. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengganggu proses belajar temanmu lagi. Dan kau…" lelaki tua itu memperbaiki kacamatanya "apa kau salah masuk kelas?" pertanyaan tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Ino .

"A-aah tidak sensei aku murid pindahan yang menghadap kemarin. Ma-maaf aku terlambat aku sedikit kesusahan mencari kelasnya." Ino beberapa kali membungkuk sambil menatap sinis kearah pria yang telah kita ketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena kau terlambat bersama donator terbanyak sekolah ini kali ini aku akan meloloskanmu. Akan tidak baik jika aku menghukummu sementara aku tidak menghukum pria ini."

"Terima kasih sensei, terima kasih!"

Dewi fortuna saat ini telah berada bersamanya. Atau mungkin kali ini doanya didengar Tuhan? Ia berjanji dalam dirinya ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya terlambat dari sekolah. Ia duduk dibangku kosong paling belakang. Suasana hatinya saat ini sedang baik namun melihat punggung pria itu 'lagi' dari belakang mengingatkan ia pada kejadian tadi pagi yang menyebalkan. Ada dua hal yang sekarang ia tahu dari pria itu. Pertama, namanya Sasuke dan yang kedua, ia salah satu siswa yang penting disekolah ini. Mungkin tanpanya saat ini ia tidak akan duduk nyaman dibangkunya melainkan mengerjakan hukuman. Apa dia harus berterima kasih padanya? Mungkin lain kali.

" Hei nak. Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Naik lah kedepan sini"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya guru itu kali ini membuyarkan lamunannya lagi. Tunggu sebentar, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bukannya ia kemarin sudah menghadap ke pihak sekolah agar men-_skip _bagian seperti ini. Sesaat air yang entah dari mana memenuhi dahinya. Keringat bercucuran deras dari lehernya menuju punggunggnya membasahi baju seragamnya saat ini. Hal yang paling ia hindari. Ia rasa kepala sekolah tidak memberitahu guru ini.

"Setelah terlambat apa kau ingin menunda proses pembelajaran lagi nak?"

"Ah ti-tidak sensei"

Ino berjalan kedepan. Ia rasa kali ini keringatnya benar-benar telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat ini ia telah berada pesis didepan kelas. Ia merasa semua manusia itu menatapnya seperti ingin menerjangnya. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Hendak mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang telah dari tadi ia persiapkan didalam otaknya.

'Ayo Ino kali ini kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan namamu.' Gumamnya.

Ia mulai mengangkat senyumnya membuat bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan kata 'Hai' namun tiba tiba pundaknya bergetar. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Otot mukanya tiba-tiba saling bertaut. Semakin lama semakin tak terkendali. Mulutnya ikut bergerak bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Bibirnya kesana-kemari mengikuti arah gerakan otot mukanya yang juga semakin tak terkendali. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

'Jangan sekarang. Kumohon.'

Ino menutup mulutnya. Mencoba berusaha mengontrol gerakan wajahnya yang juga semakin membuat mulutnya bergumam hal yang tidak jelas. Seluruh kelas memperhatikannya bingung. Ia panik. Ia kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan semua orang yang melihat heran padanya. Ia berlari sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia benci hal ini. Ia benci penyakitnya. Penyakit yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"_Tourette Syndrome_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ah finally~ aku akhirnya menyelesaikan chapter satu fic pertamaku. Rasanya lebih lega dari orang yang baru saja keluar dari WC kkk. Mungkin readers masih banyak yang bingung tentang cerita ini. Tokoh-tokoh utamanya juga masih banyak yang belum muncul. Jadi kuharap tetap terus ikuti kelanjutan cerita **_**'The Syndrome'**_** yah ^^**

**Hayoo tebak siapa yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Ino di akhir cerita ini. Hakhak mari kita nantikan bersama-sama. **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini, teman-teman!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

** DEWLEN  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Saat seisi kelas sibuk bertanya-tanya dan mencari tahu ada apa dengan siswa baru itu hanya ada satu orang yang duduk dengan tenang tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Ia hanya melihat ke satu pusat dimana anak baru itu baru saja berdiri tadinya. Dahinya yang berkerut menandakan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Tourette syndrome"_

Dengan posisi yang masih sama ia bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan yang bahkan tak ada satu temannya pun yang menyadari bahwa ia telah memecahan misterinya.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka.<em>

_Rated : Teenage_

_Warning : This story is just my imagination. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dan latar belakang anggap saja hanya kebetulan semata. Terdapat beberapa nama penyakit dan definisi tentang kedokteran. Typo__every where._

_My first fanfiction. Enjoy it…._

* * *

><p><em>Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disini aku mulai menyandarkan diriku disalah satu tiang yang jika tidak salah ini adalah bagian atap dari sekolah ini. <em>

_Setelah berlarian cukup lama dan menabrak beberapa orang yang ada dikoridor tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun akhirnya aku mulai bisa menenangkan diriku ditempat ini. _

_Air mata masih terus mengalir disekitar pipiku. Aku masih bisa merasakan kontraksi otot wajahku yang berdenyut walaupun tidak separah tadi. Gumaman-gumaman tidak masuk akal yang tadi aku keluarkan kini mulai tidak terdengar lagi. _

_Sesekali bibirku terangkat karena syaraf urat wajahku yang masih memaksanya bergerak. Tidak jarang kepalaku juga ikut tergerak ke kiri dan ke kekanan. Namun ini masih lebih baik dari yang ku alami sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Bukan hal yang luar biasa lagi bagiku__,__ namun setiap kali penyakit ini kambuh aku menangis. Bukan karena sedi__h._

_Aku hanya m__e__ngasihani diriku._

_Ya, aku mengidap Tourette syndrome. Sebuah syndrome yang membuat dimana syaraf urat wajahmu akan bereaksi diluar kendalimu. Tidak jarang aku akan mendengus dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak memiliki arti. Jika syndrome ini datang disaat yang parah aku bahkan bisa mengucapkan kata yang kasar, mengutuk, dan menghentakkan bahkan membenturkan kepalaku seperti orang gila . _

_Penyakit ini akan datang disaat yang tidak terduga__ sama__ seperti saat kali kau akan bersin. _

_Kau tidak akan menebak kapan ia akan dat__a__ng__._

_Namun setelah bertahun-tahun bersamanya aku mulai bisa sedikit mengontrolnya. Hanya pada saat aku sangat gelisah dan ketakutan maka penyakit ini akan muncul di luar kendaliku._

_Aku telah bersama penyakit ini selama 10 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku berusia 7 tahun. __S__aat itu aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku lihat dan mulai pada saat itu penyakit ini muncul dan terus menghantuiku._

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa bell istirahat terdengar samar-samar dari bagian atap sekolah ini. Pertanda semua siswa mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka.<p>

Ino yang dari tadi bersandar disebuah tiang kokoh akhirnya berdiri menyibakkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di roknya. Air matanya saat ini telah kering hanya menyisakan bekas-bekas aliran dipipinya. Matanya yang sembab juga mulai terihat seperti sebelumnya.

Ino mulai merapikan rambutnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Baru kali ini waktu istirahat begitu terasa berat baginya. Biasanya disekolah-sekolahnya yang dulu saat bell berbunyi maka dia lah orang pertama yang akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Tapi ini berjalan saja baginya begitu susah. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada orang-orang dikelas yang bahkan belum bisa ia sebut sebagai teman.

Kakinya kini telah berpijak tepat di depan kelas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian berjalan masuk. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Tidak ada pandangan yang memandangnya aneh.

_Apakah aku salah masuk kelas?__._ Pertanyaan itu terbesit dikepalanya sebagaimana tak ada seorang pun yang menanyainya atau menatap aneh kepadanya.

Dengan perasaan yang masih bingung dan sedikit bahagia karena tak ada yang menyadarinya Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dan berjalan melewati murid-murid yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri menuju ke bangkunya.

Ia menghela napasnya. Merasa lega tak ada yang menanyakan kejadian tadi. Bukannya ingin menyembunyikan , ia hanya tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui penyakitnya karena kapan mereka mengetahuinya ia yakin tak akan ada yang ingin menjadi temannya. Mereka akan menganggapnya gila dan menjauhinya.

"Heii." sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "Aku Temari. Sabaku Temari." dia mengulurkan tanggannya. "Kau?"

Ino berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya mencerna kata-kata gadis itu. "A-ah hai. Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ino menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Hai Ino, nama yang bagus" gadis itu tersenyum menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Ino baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini hampir memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Pirang. Hanya saja gadis ini memiliki warna yang lebih terang, namun dia masih tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kenapa kau langsung lari saat memperkenalkan diri tadi?"

'deg'

Ino terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"jangan-jangan kau?"

_T__idak. Jangan katakan jika dia mengetahui penyakitnya ini._

Gadis didepannya ini terus memperhatikannya. Matanya tak lepas dari pandangan Ino. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? _Ino yakin saat penyakitnya kambuh tadi ia bergegas berlari menuju keluar kelas. Apa mungkin gadis ini mengikutinya keluar dan akhirnya mengetahui jika ia mengidap _Tourette syndrome_? Ino terdiam seribu kata. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

_Kumohon Tuhan jangan izinkan dia mengetahuinya._

_._

_._

_._

'_Bruk'_

Suara benturan badan seseorang dengan benda yang lebih keras terdengar di sekitar atap sekolah yang saat ini tak ada siapa-siapa selain dua orang pria dan satu lagi pria yang saat ini tengah babak belur.

"Apa kau masih ingin melakukannya hah?!"

Pukulan terus mendarat pada pria itu. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi darah disekitar ujung bibirnya.

Pria berambut merah menghentikan serangannya."Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke, apa kita habisi saja?" seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan bagian terakhirnya"

* * *

><p>"Jangan-jangan kau... Kau terlalu gugup ya?" tertawanya terbongkar. Ia memegang perutnya sangking tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau tahu kau sangat lucu saat diatas tadi." ia menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari ujung matanya akibat tawanya.<p>

Ino diam terbengong. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan wanita didepannya. "Ah itu, i-iya kurasa juga begitu." Jantungnya berhenti berdetak kencang. Ia ikut tertawa mencoba menyamarkan kekhawatirannya tadi. "Aku memang sangat tidak ahli ketika berbicara didepan umum"

Gadis itu masih tertawa. "Maaf aku kira tadi kau kenapa, ekspresimu sangat lucu" dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak lapar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia menghela napasnya. "Aku harus mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan Anko sensei. Hei mau ikut denganku?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Ia rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk. Ia bisa sekalian berkeliling mengamati keadaan sekolah barunya. Anggap saja ia sedang _tour _disekolahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah" mereka berdua bergegas pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Ino merasa dari tadi ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Yah, dia merasa diamati seperti ada seorang penguntit yang sedang mengincarnya. Ia berusaha melihat keseliling dan mendapati seorang pria yang selalu saja mengalihkan pandangannya disaat mata mereka bertemu.

Ia tak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Dia memiliki mata yang tajam, wajahnya yang tegas dan rambut yang diikat acak-acakan, kelihatan sekali jika lelaki ini tak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Sementara ini hanya itu yang ia ketahui dari pria itu.

Ino rasa Temari bisa memberitahunya informasi yang lebih banyak. Dengan begitu ia dapat menjauhi lelaki itu jika memang itu dapat mengancam nyawanya.

"Apa kau tau siapa orang yang duduk disebelah bangku mu?"

"Sakura teman sebangku ku?"

"Bukan. Tapi pria yang duduk tepat disebelahmu."

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah Shikamaru maksudmu." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Dia Nara Shikamaru, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Justru aku ingin menanyakan tentangnya padamu?"

Dahinya berkerut, mencoba berfikir mengumpulkan segala informasi yang ia ketahui. "Setauku dia murid pindahan dari _Eropa_. Orang tuanya memindahkannya ke Jepang karena mereka bercerai. Ia hidup sendirian. Ibunya menikah lagi setelah bercerai dengan ayahnya." Ino memperhatikan sambil beberapa kali mengangguk. "Dia juga salah satu siswa terpandai disekolah ini. Ia sudah sering mengikuti olympiade _science_ saat di Amerika. Tidak heran sih IQ-nya memang melebihi 200" Temari menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan perasaan sedikit kagum dan iri. "Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin sepertinya." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya" Ino mencoba merayunya.

"Tidak, seisi kelas mengetahuinya. Ada apa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Ino rasa kecurigaannya terhadap orang yang bernama Shikamaru itu harus ia hilangkan cepat-cepat. Mana mungkin seorang berpendidikan tinggi dan berkecukupan mengincarnya yang hanya seorang anak penjual ramen. Apa keuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan jika menculiknya atau bahkan menguntitnya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia melihat Temari mulai memberikan buku-buku ke petugas perpustakaan. "Maaf Temari aku rasa aku harus ke suatu tempat. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Baiklah bukan masalah. Bye" Dia mengedipkan matanya lalu menghilang bersama dengan petugas perpustakaan tadi.

Ino mulai menyusuri sekolah barunya sudut demi sudut. Mulai dari lapangan olahraga, kolam renang, ruang teater dan bahkan sampai ditempat dimana tadi ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya.

_Kenapa aku sampai kesini. _Ia naik menyusuri tangga yang tadi ia lalui. Saking tergesa-gesanya tadi ia tak tahu kalau ternyata tempat yang tadi ia tinggali adalah bagian teratas dari sekolah ini.

Disekitar sini sangat sunyi. Memang pantas tempat ini dijadikan pelarian, pikirnya.

Angin mulai menyibakkan roknya. Menggoyangkan rambutnya kesana kemari. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Cih,"suara tendangan yang keras terdengar dari salah satu sudut tempat itu. "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku juga tidak sengaja melukaimu"

Dua orang pria yang satu berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut hitam samar-samar Ino lihat dari kejauhan. Ino tak bisa memastikan siapa mereka karena yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah punggung dari kedua orang itu.

Setahunya yang jelas saat ini ada seseorang yang tengah bertelungkup dengan wajah yang lebam disana. Ia yakin apapun yang terjadi si pria lebam itu pasti baru saja membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Ino melangkah sedikit lebih dekat agar ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dasar bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau mengadukan kami, kau pikir kau keren hah?"

"Sudalah Sasori, aku yang akan mengurus hal itu. Pihak sekolah akan melupakannya dengan cepat setelah aku melibatkan keluargaku."

Dari jauh Ino bisa melihat bagaimana _si rambut merah _tersenyum mengejek ke arah pria yang sedang di_-bully itu._

"Yah aku rasa juga seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melewatkan si mulut ember yang satu ini" Dia memberikan salah satu balok besi yang dia pungut sembarangan dari tempat itu kepada Sasuke. Jelas sekali batang besi itu bisa menghancurkan otak serta isi dari dalam kepalamu.

Saat itu Ino yakin sebentar lagi pria yang di-_bully_ itu akan dihantam dengan balok besi yang saat ini telah berada di tangan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Tiba-tiba keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Bibir Ino terlihat bergetar. Ia panik. Pandangannya menjadi tak jelas. Dan saat itu ingatan yang kabur mulai terputar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Ibu apa ayah menunggu kita dirumah?"_

"_Tentu saja Ino-chan. Kau tahu kan ayahmu tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu." Seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menggandeng ibunya saat ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Seakan tak sabar bertemu dengan ayah tercintanya ia membesarkan tiap langkahnya dengan berlari-lari kecil sambil menarik pergelangan tangan ibunya._

_Tidak butuh waktu yang lama kini ia telah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. _

_Ino kecil mulai membuka gagang pintu berharap ayahnya akan memberikannya kejutan dari dalam._

_Tak ada suara. Tak ada sambutan._

_Ia hanya mendengar suara samar-samar yang ia yakin berasal dari kamar. Namun bukan hanya suara ayahnya yang ia dengar, ia juga mendengar suara asing yang ia yakin saat ini ayahnya tak sendiri._

_Karena tak sabar bertemu dengan orang dibalik pintu itu Ino langsung berlari berhambur ke depan pintu kamar dan membukanya._

_Ia membeku._

_Pemandangan yang ia lihat dihadapannya saat ini belum bisa ia cerna dengan kepalanya._

_Ayahnya, dengan seorang wanita yang ia tak kenal. Berada diposisi yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan._

_Ino terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan syaraf-syaraf wajahnya saat ini saling bertautan satu sama lain. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali wajahnya. _

_Ia tahu saat ini ibunya sedang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Melakukan hal yang sama . _

_Gumaman-gumaman tak berarti mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Ino kecil bisa merasakan saat ini kepalanya bergoyang kesana kemari diluar kendalinya. Perasaan sedih dan amarah bercampur dipikirannya, hingga hanya satu suara yang dapat ia tangkap dari telinganya._

"_Ino-chan... maafkan ayah."_

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huwaa maaf sekali adegan ShikaIno disini tidak ada TAT. Bagi penggemar ShikaIno aku harap kalian bisa sabar, aku janji akan memberi mereka scene yang lebih banyak T,Tv**

**Wah wah akhirnya alasan Ino memiliki ****syndrome**** itu akhirnya terungkap –,–. Pasti sakitnya disini *tunjuk dada* xD**

**Saya tidak tahu harus membalas review itu dimana -.- jadi untuk sementara review kalian aku balas disini. Check it out :D**

**zielavienaz96**** : Wah saya juga bingung xD wkwk selamat membaca**

**Anniiee****,**** Guest****, ****tya**** : ****Iya ini sudah di update ^^selamat membaca dan jangan lupa mereview lagi ._.v**

**Childishpink****: Iya ini fic pertama terima kasih. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Pantengin chap selanjutnya yah **

**INOcent Cassiopeia**** : ****Wah hebat tebakannya *prok prok* kasih piring cantik***

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan****, ****xoxo****, ****Serion**** :** **Aku rasa pertanyaan kalian sudah dijawab oleh Ino. Jadi **_**Tourette Syndrome **_**adalah sejenis penyakit pada otot wajah yang dikarenakan trauma.**

**Sekali lagi untuk para author senior yang membaca fic ini aku harap komentar dan masukan kalian tentang bagaimana cerita dan penulisan dari fic ini. Saran dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya T.T~ dan ohiya saya juga masih bingung dengan siapakah Ino sebaiknya bersama dan siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Ino ini muehehehe.**

**Sekali lagi jangan lupa me-review cerita ini. Review adalah salah satu yang dapat menghidupkan fanfiction ^^**

**.Dewlen.**


End file.
